Dime lo que callas
by SoEul83
Summary: Palabras ocultas, nunca confesadas. Amores sinceros, pero que no lo parecen. Todo se vuelve una gamas de sentimientos encontrados que sin remedio causan dolor. Anda, dime lo que callas, por favor.
_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que publico un fic de Sailor Moon…**_

 _ **Supuestamente iba a ser un one-shot, pero como siempre, se me pasó la mano XD**_

 _ **Les confieso que esta historia la escribí hace más de un año, pero no la publiqué en su momento. Ahora decidí que quiero compartirla con todos los amantes de Sailor Moon.**_

 _ **Ojalá y les guste :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: La historia y los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**_

 _ **N/A**_ _ **: Esta historia está redacta en 3° y 1° (está en negrilla) persona. Lo que se encuentra en cursiva (itálica) son flashbacks.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

DIME LO QUE CALLAS

 _La luna se me ocultaba  
cada vez que la buscaba,  
caprichosa se escondía,  
silenciosa se alejaba._ _ **[1]**_

El atardecer en su mayor apogeo había bruñido el cielo de naranja brillante; y una ligera brisa hacía bailotear las hojas del frondoso árbol que, en un gentil movimiento, recitaban una dulce melodía. Bajo el amparo de su sombra dormitaba una jovencita de cabellos dorados, mientras el alegre trinar de las aves invadía todo el espacio alrededor. Ella permanecía aletargada y una bella sonrisa estaba impresa en sus labios. Daba la impresión de que nada ni nadie la interrumpiría, sin embargo no fue así y algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la extrajo del placentero sueño.

— ¡Serena, despierta! —una vocecilla autoritaria retumbó estridentemente. Desorientada, abrió sus ojos topándose con la imponente figura de Rei Hino quien, con las manos en la cintura, le envió una mirada reprobatoria—.Te he estado buscando desde hace rato y tú aquí, ¡durmiendo como si nada! — El volátil carácter de Rei se hizo notar.

Serena, cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha, bostezó.

Luego de clases y un poco aburrida – las demás se hallaban en sus talleres extracurriculares, salvo Rei que asistía a otra escuela –, salió a dar un paseo por los terrenos del colegio. El día lucía tan apacible que, sin dudarlo, se recostó sobre el verde césped para disfrutar la fresca brisa y se quedó dormida.

—Deja de ser tan enojona Rei o te saldrán arrugas — Se puso de pie —, y si eso pasa te convertirás en una horrible anciana. —pronunció en son de broma, mientras sacudía y alisaba su falda azul.

— ¡¿A quién le llamas vieja?! —estalló furibunda —. Encima que me tomo el trabajo de venir a buscarte y tú…

Repentinamente, unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron olvidándose de lo que iba a decir.

—Gracias, Rei, por buscarme y también…—hizo una pausa— por volver.

A pesar de las continuas peleas que tenían – por simples tonterías – entre ambas existía un genuino cariño.

—Ay, Serena — Acarició tiernamente la cabeza de la rubia —, sabes que tú nunca estarás sola.

—Ya lo sé, pero tuve muchísimo miedo y…— Un intenso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola trepidar — creí que ya no las volvería a ver. — Las lágrimas, ya irreprimibles, abrieron un húmedo sendero a través de las blancas mejillas.

—Como siempre tan llorona. Anda, seca esas lágrimas y vámonos — Y no fue un reclamo. Deseaba, más que nada, tranquilizarla. Serena se apartó unos centímetros y meneó la cabeza hacia adelante, enjuagando sus lagrimillas —. Todos deben estar ansiosos por nuestra ausencia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes nos esperan?

— Acaso, ¿olvidaste qué día es hoy?

Serena se rascó – con el dedo índice – la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria, finalmente admitió:

—No lo recuerdo. — Sacó la lengua y rió bobamente.

Rei se golpeó la frente suspirando con resignación, después de todo, sería insólito que Serena dejara de ser tan distraída, además esa peculiar _"virtud"_ – si se le podría llamar así – era lo que la hacía tan especial.

—Hoy día los Three Lights y la princesa Kakkyu regresarán a su planeta. Quedamos en juntarnos aquí para despedirlos — ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo, y es que el regreso de Darien la tenía en la luna —. ¡Apresurate! —gritó la pelinegra antes de salir corriendo.

Mientras se aprontaban para llegar hasta la terraza del colegio, a Serena le fue inevitable pensar en lo acontecido…

Seis días atrás, la ciudad se había convertido en un terrible campo de batalla y el futuro de la Tierra era puesto a prueba una vez más. En aquellos instantes, nadie aseguraba que saldrían airosas y restaurarían la paz del mundo. La batalla contra Sailor Galaxia fue una de las peores que experimentaron. No obstante, Serena demostró que la fuerza residía en el noble corazón que poseía.

De hecho, el destino de la Tierra no era lo único que se puso a prueba, sino también los sentimientos de Serena. La situación con Galaxia, y más específicamente, la ausencia física e incomunicación por parte de Darien habían socavado el espíritu de la bella princesa lunar. Tampoco le consolaba que la breve separación reforzaría el amor que sentían, al contrario, sólo le causó una inmensa soledad.

Todavía recordaba las palabras que Seiya le dijera…

 _Esa tarde gris – oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo – fue hacia la azotea escapando, por un rato, de la constante vigilancia de las Inner, las cuales la hacían sentir una completa inútil, incapaz de cuidarse a sí misma. Fue entonces cuando Sailor Tin Nyanko la atacó para obtener su semilla estelar. Pero, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Seiya, la guerrera no logró su objetivo. De haber estado sola quizás hubiera perdido el combate, pues los ánimos de la rubia se hallaban por el piso, quedando demostrado unos minutos después._

 _La lluvia caía fuertemente, empapando su uniforme escolar, sin embargo, aquello carecía de importancia. La impotencia la embargaba, y para sus adentros tuvo que admitir que sus amigas tenían sobrados motivos para cuidarla con tanto afán._

— _A decir verdad, yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos ¿no crees?_

— _¿Qué? — Seiya la miró sobrecogido._

 _Tenía la mirada cristalina y hacía un colosal esfuerzo para reprimir los deseos de llorar._

— _Bueno…Aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño, y a fin de cuentas, me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás — Apretó los puños, sintiéndose tan débil y torpe. Seiya no fue ajeno a su impotencia —. También me propuse esforzarme sin ayuda de nadie, pero—alzó la vista y, finalmente llorando, exclamó —: ¡Recordé a Darien, al ver esa rosa roja!_

— _Bombón… —susurró._

— _Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o no me llamaba porque se dedicaría a estudiar — Los gimoteos se intensificaban con cada vocablo que profería —.Creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo…pero…— El dolor de saberse tan lejos de Darien la destruía — ¡no puedo vivir sola! — Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la fría lluvia y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, permitió que toda la angustia aflorara._

 _Seiya permanecía estático sin saber que decir, sólo un ahogado "Bombón" brotó de sus labios._

— _Te extraño…— La frágil silueta se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas —. Te extraño, Darien—repitió entre sollozos._

 _El pelinegro se vio abrumado por aquella confesión que lo hería profundamente. Entonces, se agachó y estirando el brazo, colocó su mano sobre el hombro Serena._

— _¿Qué? — Sintiendo el tacto consolador, levantó la vista y lo observó desconcertada._

 _Seiya, armándose de valor, pidió implorante:_

— _¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?...Déjame reemplazarlo. — Una solicitud inoportuna que la desconcertó._

 _Ya no podía resistirlo. Esa mujer se había instalado muy hondo en su corazón, y si tenía alguna chance la aprovecharía. Quería ser un insurrecto ante las reglas de juego del amor. Un amor que, de seguro, no le sería correspondido._

 _Bajo aquel aguacero, dos corazones se habían sincerados. Sin embargo, los sentimientos eran muy diferentes._

" _Era amor puro, sin posesión ni celos; nadie consigue atar a un trueno, nadie consigue apropiarse de los cielos del otro en el momento del abandono."_ _(_ _Luis Sepúlveda)_

Aquel día, abrumada por el caudal de emociones, le resultó imposible darle una respuesta.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, ocho personas y dos gatos – Luna y Artemis yacían sobre los hombros de Amy y Mina, respectivamente – esperaban ansiosos a sus amigas.

—Serena y Rei se están tardando demasiado —dijo Amy, consultando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Hacían quince minutos desde que la pelinegra había salido en la búsqueda de Serena—. Creo que también debimos haber ido con ella.

—Ya, Amy. No te preocupes. Te aseguro que pronto llegarán. —la tranquilizó Lita.

—A lo mejor, Serena está durmiendo en algún lugar del colegio. —opinó Mina, acertadamente.

—O es muy posible que se le haya olvidado — La pequeña gata negra no se privó de brindar su pálpito—. Serena siempre tan despistada.

—A mí me parece que sucedieron las dos cosas. —Artemis, al igual que sus predecesoras, dudaba de la buena memoria de la princesa, y claro, de su puntualidad.

Todos rieron y exhalaron un lánguido suspiro. En realidad, conocían perfectamente cada uno de los defectos de Serena que lograban con facilidad intuir lo que podría haberle ocurrido.

De repente, advirtieron el resonar de pisadas; alguien se aproximaba corriendo. Voltearon hacia atrás.

Rei, jadeante, frenó abruptamente y la rubia de coletas – embebida en sus propios pensamientos – chocó inexorablemente con su compañera, por lo que las dos terminaron en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien, Serena? —preguntó Darien angustiado, acercándose rápido hasta las jóvenes.

—Ay, ay, duele. —se quejó Serena que había golpeado su cara con la espalda de la guerrera del fuego.

—Pues a mí me duele más ¡Quítate! —le ordenó Rei, ya que era muy desagradable sentir su cuerpo aprisionado contra el sólido concreto.

Darien alargó su mano ayudándole a su novia a erguirse. Lita y Amy hicieron lo mismo con Rei.

—Rei, perdóname. Yo no quería… —intentó disculparse la princesa de la Luna.

—Deberías ponerte a dieta, Serena. Casi muero aplastada. —lanzó mordazmente la otra.

— ¡Oye, yo no estoy gorda! Además es tu culpa por detenerte sin avisar. — farfulló molesta, apuntándole con el dedo.

—Oh, discúlpame. No sabía que debía gritar _"¡voy a detenerme!"_ —replicó con ironía, añadiendo entre comillas las tres últimas palabras.

A todo esto, los presentes – acostumbrados a las clásicas peleas de Serena y Rei – contemplaban avergonzados la escena; la costumbre no quitaba lo penoso e inmaduro de su comportamiento.

— ¡Ya basta las dos! Es el colmo que a estas alturas sigan comportándose como niñas. — Luna decidió poner un alto a la discusión.

Arrepentidas, bajaron la cabeza coreando:

—Lo sentimos, Luna.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas Serena? —indagó con voz calmada Artemis.

La rubia llevó la mano tras la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bueno, la verdad es que…— La observaron expectantes — me quedé dormida.

—Lo más correcto sería que dijeras que te olvidaste. —replicó Rei.

Serena, sonrojada, infló los cachetes mientras fusilaba con la mirada a Mars. Ésta curvó la boca en un gesto burlón.

A ninguno tomó por sorpresa lo dicho por Rei y Serena.

—Eso ya no importa, porque ya estamos todos reunidos. — los exhortó Darien, poniendo fin a cualquier tipo de disputa.

 _ **—Muchachos, ¿tienen que irse tan pronto? —preguntó Amy, visiblemente triste por nuestra partida, y ella no era la única. Si pudiese habría mandado al diablo mis responsabilidades, y de ese modo quedarme a vivir en la Tierra y estar cerca de "mi" Bombón. Irónico que ni siquiera aquel "mi" estaba correctamente empleado.**_

 _ **El amor vuelve "egoísta" o muy "idiota" a las personas, y cuando lo pienso bien, me he convertido en los dos tipos. El egoísta que la quiere para sí, sin importarle que ame a otro; y el idiota que la ama y no espera nada.**_

" _En el mundo del amor, no hay peor tragedia que amar con la plena conciencia de que eres un miembro más del selecto club del desamor"._

— _ **Sí, la gente de nuestro planeta nos está esperando. —respondió con amabilidad la princesa Kakkyu.**_

— _ **Pronto construiremos un nuevo planeta en compañía de nuestra princesa. — les explicó Yaten.**_

 _ **Lo dicho por mi hermano me alivió, dándome la esperanza de resarcirnos con la gente del planeta del Fuego por haber huido en el momento más crítico. Pero, también acentuaba la culpabilidad de mis sentimientos.**_

— _**¡Buena suerte! — Emocionada, Luna nos deseó suerte. Claro que todo su entusiasmo estaba dirigido hacia Yaten, cosa que desagradó a Artemis.**_

— _ **Muchas gracias, Luna. — agradeció Yaten, guiñándole el ojo izquierdo, a lo que la gatita se sonrojó y maulló apenada.**_

 _ **Artemis no pudo dejar de lado los celos que sentía por Yaten – los mismos que me agobiaban por culpa de Darien – y regañó a Luna causando un rato divertido.**_

 _ **Atraje la atención de los presentes, llamándola a ella…**_

— _ **Bombón…Me da mucho gusto que tu novio se encuentre sano y salvo. —dije, esmerándome por soportar el dolor que me provocaba recitar esa oración que tanto había practicado y, en el fondo, estaba cargada de una pequeña cuota de hipocresía.**_

— _ **Fue gracias a ti, Seiya — Serena cerró los ojos, meditando lo que iba decirme. Sabía que no quería herirme y habría sido un insolente al reclamarle. Su corazón había elegido a Darien hacía mucho tiempo—. Con la ayuda de tus consejos pude salir adelante.**_

 _ **La observé con tristeza. Era inexcusable sentirme el perdedor en esta historia. Las líneas de un libreto que nunca llegó a escribirse para que fuese el protagonista.**_

 _ **Repetí su nombre y, la vi posar su mirada en mí. La hermosura y transparencia de sus ojos me transportaron a la niñez, sintiéndome como un estudiante de primaria…Me sonrojé.**_

— _ **Sabes, yo nunca me olvidaré de ti. —declaré, consciente de que su novio estaba entre los espectadores. Probablemente quería ponerlo celoso, hacerle ver que estaba enamorado de Serena.**_

— _ **Sí, nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos. — Mi corazón se estrujó contra mi pecho.**_

 _ **A veces he llegado a odiar la palabra "amigos", porque es la confirmación de lo irrealizable.**_

" _ **Por una vez, ¿podrías olvidar que ser amigos no me sirve?", formulé internamente.**_

" _¡Petulante! Hasta cuando entenderás que eres un iluso al aspirar a algo más"_

 _ **Tras de mí escuché la risa de Yaten y las que trataban de reprimir Taiki y la princesa Kakkyu.**_

 _ **Llevé la mano a mi rostro y desplegando una sonrisa fingida, dije:**_

— _ **Tú nunca entiendes, bombón. —Y rogué que comprendieras lo vasto de mi amor por ti. Aun si no podías sentir por mí más que una amistad.**_

 _ **Por supuesto, mis hermanos y sus amigas se mofaron de Bombón. Mina, con su acostumbrada picardía, le recalcó lo despistada que suele ser. Serena se hizo la desentendida, incluso si una infaltable pelea con Rei se suscitó.**_

— _ **Pues, jamás en tu vida lo entenderías. —replicó Rei, con el firme propósito de bromear a costa de Serena.**_

— _ **Ay, Rei, no me molestes — Se cruzó de brazos, mientras enfurruñada le sacó la lengua a Hino.**_

 _ **Disfruté de cada instante, los últimos antes de partir y alejarme para siempre de ella.**_

—Bueno, es hora de irnos. —sugirió Kakkyu, en tanto se encaminaban unos metros más cerca del barandal.

 _ **—Sabes, yo nunca me olvidaré de ti. — Oí decir a Seiya.**_

 _ **Logré aquietar los celos que ansiaban apoderarse de mí, gracias a la respuesta de "mi novia". De manera que, me coloqué la máscara de la ignorancia.**_

 _ **Seiya se detuvo y volteó a verme, en su mirada denoté seriedad y cierto desenfado.**_

— _ **Oye, Darien, a partir de ahora tú te encargarás de protegerla. — Indudablemente lo haría. Esbozó una sonrisa y haciendo un guiño, agregó —: ¿Qué coincidencia? Estás palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido.**_

 _ **No me costó trabajo adivinar a quien se refería, por una simple razón: me tocó recibir un "buen consejo" y algo más por parte de Haruka.**_

" _Habían pasado tres días desde la pelea contra Galaxia. Era un soleado sábado por la tarde, Darien salió de su departamento a reunirse con Serena en el parque Juban; este sitio se había vuelto una especie de santuario para la joven pareja. En cuanto llegó, se sentó en una de las banquetas dispuestas alrededor de una escultura, la cual representaba a una pareja de enamorados enlazados en un ferviente abrazo._

 _Ese día – y como toda ocasión en que se citaban – se propuso esperarla el tiempo que fuese necesario, más teniendo en cuenta lo impuntual que era la rubia. Para ello, se vino preparado trayendo consigo un libro de lectura ligera, eso a consideración suya, ya que el título "_ _Genética Humana, Fundamentos y Aplicaciones_ _" sugería algo muy distinto a la mente de un mortal promedio._

 _Se encontraba tan concentrado en los párrafos de información que su cerebro absorbía con avidez, que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de cierta persona hasta que ésta le dirigió la palabra._

— _Sí esta es la manera que tienes de pasar una cita con tu novia, entonces Cabeza de Bombón estará condenada al aburrimiento. — retiró la vista de su libro para depositarla en Haruka, quien le contemplaba con malicia —. Dime, Darien ¿pretendes usar ese libro como si fuera uno de cuentos y hacerla dormir?_

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es para entretenerme un rato. —le corrigió, susurrando las palabras finales._

 _Avergonzado, plegó el libro y lo colocó a su lado._

— _Me disculpo por mi mala broma. Prometo no volver a hacerlo. —dijo sardónicamente._

— _Veo que gozas burlándote de mí, Tenou._

— _¡Acertaste! Sí que eres un genio. — Cuando quería ser un fastidio, Haruka lo hacía de maravilla sin esforzarse demasiado —. Pero jugar con tus nervios no es mi único propósito._

— _¿No? — De pronto, esa autoconfesión hizo una especie tintineo iluminador en Darien —. Espera… ¿estabas siguiéndome? — Abrió ampliamente los ojos, estudiando la falaz mueca que se desprendía de la Sailor del viento._

— _Tanto como seguirte, no._

 _El príncipe de la Tierra se cruzó de brazos y encrudeció cada uno de sus gestos, mientras decía:_

— _¡Mientes! ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Haruka?_

— _¡Vaya, contigo no se puede! Bien, me descubriste — Levantó las manos en señal de rendición —. Sí te seguía, pero es por una buena causa — Darien frunció el ceño —. Antes quiero pedirte solo una cosa ¿Podrías pararte?_

 _Sin entender el insólito pedido, se irguió. Hecho del cual, luego se arrepentiría. Cuando estuvo de pie, y sin tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como el puño de Tenou se estrellaba en su cara haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo._

— _Eso es para que no vuelvas a dejar sola a cabeza de bombón. —disparó amenazante, al mismo tiempo, alargaba el brazo para ayudarle a encaramarse._

 _El pelinegro apartó su mano con brusquedad y se incorporó solo. Un hilo de sangre se escurría por la comisura izquierda del labio inferior._

— _¿Esto debo tomarlo como una amenaza? —le inquirió, limpiándose el líquido rojo._

— _No…Solo tómalo como el consejo de una amiga. —respondió sonriente, ante un aturdido Darien que no daba crédito a lo que decía._

— _¿Era necesario que lo hicieras con un golpe?_

— _No, pero fue divertido y pude descargar mi tensión_ — _En esos instantes, Darien tenía tantas ganas de devolverle su consejo. Sin embargo, como el caballero que era no osaría atacar a una dama, aún si a esta le encantaba vestir de hombre. Y menos, frente a los ojos curiosos de la multitud que observaba con interés la escena —. Es mejor irme, ahí viene tu novia…— A lo lejos vislumbró la delgada silueta de Serena que avanzaba con pasos presurosos._

 _En un parpadeo, la Sailor del viento se esfumó hacia el lado opuesto al que venía la princesa lunar._

— _¡Darien!—exclamó Serena, echándose en sus brazos como acostumbraba—. Perdona que llegara tarde— y_ _se excusó al igual que otras veces_ _—. A propósito, ¿esa era Haruka? ¿Qué hacía aquí?—indicó, mirando a donde había visto irse a Tenou._

— _¿Eh? ¡Sí! Me vio y quiso saludarme. —mintió, mientras se sobaba con el dedo pulgar la zona donde lo golpeó, ocultando la diminuta herida._

— _Supongo que tenía prisa, porque vi que se alejaba muy rápido._

— _Eso es porque… tenía una cita con Michiru… y no quería llegar tarde. —contestó balbuceante._

— _Vaya, me habría gustado tanto hablar con ella. — era sabido que Serena adoraba a la guerrera y valoraba sus consejos, excepto cuando estos iban contra los designios de su corazón._

— _¿Qué te parece si te compro un helado de fresa? — Con tan solo oír "helado de fresa", Serena se recuperó al instante y el fallido encuentro con la Outher quedó en el olvido, para fortuna de Darien._

 _En las siguientes dos horas no importó nada más que ellos y su ansiada cita"._

— _ **Sí, ya lo sé—respondí. Mi intención era sonar altanero y tomarlo por sorpresa, y por el modo en que ensanchó la mirada, obviamente lo conseguí.**_

 _ **Seiya se dio media vuelta y elevó el brazo, mientras ondeaba su mano, diciendo:**_

— _ **Nos vemos, bomboncito.**_

Los Three Lights tomaron la apariencia de guerreras y, una a una, las Inner se despidieron, deseándoles un buen viaje o bien pidiéndoles que algún día retornaran a la Tierra.

Instantes después, las cuatro figuras se elevaron hacia el cielo en coloridos haces de luces, perdiéndose en la distancia.

 _ **—Gracias, Seiya. —musité suavemente. "Y perdóname por no poder devolverte el mismo amor que me prodigas", este pensamiento lo conservé en mi interior.**_

 _ **Darien puso su mano en mi hombro y le sonreí feliz por tenerlo a mi lado, otra vez.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Al mismo tiempo, en las afueras de Tokio, el convertible de Haruka había sido estacionado en plena carretera. Las Outhers, apoyadas sobre el vehículo, observaban el inmenso océano que engalanaba el paisaje.

El día estaba pronto morir para darle paso a la noche, mientras tanto, se podía gozar de la bellísima gama de violetas y azules que iba extendiéndose hacia el horizonte; además de algunas que otras estrellas que titilaban débilmente.

— ¡Miren, son estrellas fugaces!—dijo Hotaru vibrante, al divisar cuatro luces que atravesaban el cielo.

— ¿Y qué deseo fue el que pediste? —le preguntó Setsuna.

—Es un secreto. —contestó sonriendo la pequeña. Y le devolvió la misma pregunta— Y tú, Setsuna, ¿qué deseo pediste? — Se decepcionó cuando no obtuvo la respuesta esperada.

—Regresan a su planeta. — comentó Michiru.

—Sí…Ya no serán estrellas fugaces porque se han convertido en una hermosa estrella que brillará en el infinito. —Haruka se sentía agradecida y orgullosa de los Three Lights.

 _ **Me resultaba tan inusual impartir esta clase de cumplidos, especialmente hacia las personas por las que llegué a sentir una incontrolable aversión. No es que los odiara a muerte, sólo…me desagradaba la idea de que Serena se acercara, aunque fuese un milímetro, a ellos. Al punto de considerarlos unos meros intrusos que únicamente venían a causar problemas y en más de una oportunidad les ordené que se largaran de la Tierra.**_

 _ **Todo se agravó cuando presencié las actitudes despectivas de Taiki y Yaten hacia nuestra princesa; y me enfadó bastante porque ella parecía estar cómoda con la situación. Por eso, cuando los medios divulgaron la noticia sobre la separación del grupo supe que Cabeza de Bombón iría a verlos.**_

 _ **Ese lluvioso día – últimamente el clima era una porquería – decidimos con Michiru seguirla, cuando lo creímos conveniente descendimos del automóvil.**_

 _ **Apostadas a metros de distancia, en el lado opuesto de la calle, esperamos que llegara hasta donde nos hallábamos. Al cabo de unos minutos… ¡Bingo! Distinguimos a Serena, venía acompañada de Chibi Chibi.**_

 _ **Furiosa, alcé el brazo lanzándole una fuerte ráfaga de viento. El rosado paraguas que traía consigo se desprendió de su mano. Y como si la suerte no fuese a empeorar, un camión que pasaba cerca, las mojó con el agua acumulada por la tormenta.**_

 _ **Cierta parte de mí hubiera querido ser amable e invitarlas a una confitería a tomar algo caliente, pero el deber me ganó, obligándome a endurecer mis facciones y sentimientos.**_

 _ **De inmediato, Serena notó nuestra presencia, sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de emitir palabra porque Michiru se le adelantó:**_

— _**¿**_ _ **A dónde vas?**_

 _ **En su rostro tenía estampado el nombre "Seiya"**_

— _N_ _ **o me digas que tenías pensado ir a ver a ese sujeto.**_ _ **—dije evidenciado la molestia que me provocaba.**_

— _ **Q**_ _ **uería ver su último concierto.**_ _ **—su honestidad fue la pólvora que avivó, de muy mala manera, mis caldeados ánimos.**_

— _ **H**_ _ **asta cuándo vas a entender ¡No quiero que lo veas!**_ _ **—**_ _ **gruñí, esperando que desistiera.**_

— _ **R**_ _ **ecuerda que tú tienes a Darien**_ _ **—**_ _ **Michiru le recordó que tenía novio. Quizás, porque temíamos que estuviese enamorada de Seiya.**_

— _ **P**_ _ **or supuesto, yo quiero mucho a Darien, pero también...**_ _ **— sus ojos vidriosos nos miraban suplicantes —**_ _ **quiero mucho a otras personas y no puedo dejar de verlas.**_

— _ **Entiéndelo, ese individuo jamás entenderá tus palabras.**_ _ **—refuté aprensivamente.**_ __

— _ **¡T**_ _ **e equivocas!**_ _ **— Era intolerable y admirable, a la vez, la extrema simpatía y confianza que sentía por Seiya y sus hermanos, la misma que demostró ante nosotras cuando la rechazábamos.**_

— _ **E**_ _ **ntonces, porque no le dices adiós personalmente**_ _ **— se sorprendió. Y continúe —.**_ _ **Esta será la última vez que lo verás ¿de acuerdo?**_ _ **— concluí con tono imperativo; renuente a permitir más encuentros entre ellos.**_

—Tienes razón. —concordó Michiru, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka

Hotaru, dando de brinquitos, se aproximó hasta ellas, interrogándolas como hiciese con Setsuna:

—No tenemos porqué pedir ningún deseo — Para Michiru el hecho de estar junto a la persona que amaba era una recompensa mucho mayor que cualquier tipo de deseo —, ya que este es el día más feliz de nuestras vidas ¿verdad Haruka? — a lo que la guerrera del viento estuvo de acuerdo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Después de la despedida de Seiya y los demás, el grupo optó por visitar el Crown, así repartidos en distintas partes del centro de juegos, se divertían. Aquel día sobresalía por lo ruidoso que estaba el negocio. Había varios colegiales y otros que ya no lo eran jugando.

Mina y Serena se hallaban trenzadas en una competencia automovilística. Luna y Artemis, arrellanados sobre una de las máquinas de juego, acompañaban a sus dueñas. En tanto, Amy, Lita y Andrew, platicaban amenamente cerca del mostrador.

 _ **A unos cuántos metros, reclinado contra la pared, me crucé de brazos apartándome de mis amigos. Desde aquel pequeño rincón la observaba y, sonría cuando se quejaba al perder ante Mina. Hasta había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad veces que sucedió. Estaba tan concentrado admirándola que olvidé todo lo demás.**_

 _ **En el instante en que entró, sin permiso, en mi vida se volvió el oxígeno que necesitaba en el intoxicante mundo de soledad en el que por años viví.**_

 _ **Ella es la luz que brilla en la oscuridad, esa que te permite soñar y seguirla a ciegas. Por eso, me sentí inseguro… y me espantó la simple idea de perderla. Sé que era una locura obstinarme con tales pensamientos, pero éstos atravesaban mi mente por millares y ninguno resultaba placentero.**_

 _ **¿Y si se enamoró de ese sujeto? ¿Y si sólo estorbaba en su vida? Esos malditos "y sí" eran como plagas que atacaban sin piedad, volviéndome vulnerable y…desconfiado, algo que nunca pensé ser.**_

 _ **Aspiré un poco de aire y sacudí mi cabeza; quería desechar toda conjetura posible y confiar en el amor que nos teníamos.**_

 _ **De pronto, la voz de Rei me extrajo de las tribulaciones. Lo cual agradecí en silencio.**_

— _**¿Podemos hablar? —indagó. Percibí la seriedad que de ella bulló.**_

— _**¿De qué?**_

— _ **De Seiya. — De sólo oír aquel nombre, mi humor se tornó agrio.**_

 _ **Apreté la mandíbula y casi cortésmente, le dije:**_

— _ **No veo razones para hacerlo. Es prácticamente un desconocido para mí. — No era mentira. A Seiya lo traté muy poco y si me ponía a analizar lo que imaginaba de él en aquellos momentos era…"Un advenedizo que trataba de robarme el amor de Serena. Claro, si es que no lo había hecho ya"**_

 _ **Adopté una postura defensiva. Deseaba esquivar la plática. Pero, tenía enfrente a Rei y ella es alguien difícil de acallar.**_

— _ **Y si esa razón fuera Serena, tampoco te importaría. —escupió sin benevolencia**_.

— _**¡Claro que me importa! — objeté, ofendido, por lo bajo y sin intenciones de hacer un escándalo, le recalqué —.Y no me parece que cuestiones mis sentimientos, cuando sabes de sobra lo que Serena significa para mí. El amor que siento por ella es real…**_

 _ **Torció los labios con sorna.**_

— _ **Aun así, la dejaste sola cuando más falta le hacías — Innecesario recordármelo —. Ella te extrañaba demasiado y es tan**_ _**tonta que…— la energía de voz se fue apocando y como pudo concluyó —: ni siquiera se atrevió contarnos que no recibía noticias de tuyas.**_

 _De pie, frente a casa de Serena, sostenía su paraguas rojo. Afuera llovía torrencialmente. Y a pesar del horrible clima, necesitaba quitarse las dudas._

 _Tocó el timbre y mamá Ikuko la invitó a entrar. Le dijo que su hija estaba tomando un baño, pero que podía esperarla en su cuarto._

 _Subió las escaleras e ingresó en la habitación._

 _Chibi Chibi, acostada sobre la cama de Serena, dormía plácidamente abrazada de un conejo de felpa..._

 _Escudriñó la pequeña estancia. Las paredes y cortinas blancas, un cobertor azul cubría la cama, adornado tan infantilmente con lunas, estrellas y conejos. En los muebles veías algún que otro muñeco de peluche – Serena amaba coleccionarlos –, pero fue un portarretrato sobre el escritorio lo que la cautivó y preocupó. En la foto se apreciaba a una enamorada pareja, cuyos ojos transmitían un brillo inconfundible, aun si las sonrisas eran diferentes. Ella lo hacía abiertamente, en cambio, él pintaba una suave mueca, bastándole para presumir cuán feliz se sentía._

 _Rei sintió un poco de envidia. Desde que había renunciado a Darien, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de retractarse. Y ahí estaba, temiendo haberse equivocado y que su sacrificio hubiera sido inane._

 _De pronto, un quejumbroso murmullo volvió su atención hacia la tierna niña de cabello rosado que acababa de despertarse. Chibi Chibi refregó sus lindos ojitos y se incorporó levemente._

— _Pobrecilla, ¿estás buscando a Serena? — La chiquilla asintió. Se dirigió hasta ella y se sentó en el borde del mullido colchón —. No te asustes, yo te haré compañía ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Chibi Chibi le obsequió una amplia sonrisa._

 _Al poco rato, la puerta se abrió. Era Serena. Había salido del baño – su larga cabellera dorada le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas – y se asombró al encontrarse a Rei en su cuarto jugando con Chibi Chibi._

— _Rei…—musitó. No esperaba verla allí._

— _¿Qué piensas hacer? Tendremos más problemas si no decides bien las cosas. No puedes estar jugando con las personas. —atacó Rei sin demora._

— _Pero…— Conturbada, a Serena se le dificultó protegerse._

— _¡Nada de peros! Eso no sirve. Si no decides bien las cosas Seiya puede salir lastimado... —"Y también Darien", le habría gustado decirle —. No puedes estar jugando, recuerda que tienes una persona a quien querer ¿o no? — Serena volteó a ver la fotografía donde estaba con Darien. Juntó sus manos, quedándose pensativa y repitió su nombre para sí misma —. Lo quieres más que a nadie ¿no es cierto? — ¿Quererlo? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Y si era así, ¿por qué se sentía tan confundida? ¿Acaso, ya no lo amaba como antes? —Entonces, no tienes porqué dudar — Cerró sus ojos y unas gotitas se desprendieron —, sobre todo, en este momento… ¿qué te ocurre? —Rei seguía sin entender lo lejana que lucía._

— _¿Allá debe ser de día? —volcó Serena de la nada—. Porque aquí ya nos vamos a dormir. Me pregunto, ¿si irá bien en todas las materias de su universidad? — Una tras otra formulaba interrogantes y supuestos que desconocía —. Me imagino que ha de tener muchos amigos, porque él es muy agradable._

— _Serena… — La sacerdotisa se irguió._

— _Espero que no se haya enfermado seriamente de algo._

 _¿Qué locuras estaba diciendo? Ella era su novia. Naturalmente debía estar enterada de todo lo que pasaba en la vida de Darien, pensó._

 _Rei, desconcertada, se acercó a la rubia._

— _Oye, Serena ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Darien no te ha escrito, ni ha hablado? — ella lo negó — ¿Por qué?_

 _Muchas veces se lo preguntó a sí misma._

 _Se rehusaba a suponer que Darien la había olvidado, después de todo, antes de irse le había dicho que la amaba y ella así lo creía._

— _No he recibido ninguna respuesta._

— _¡No la has recibido! —exclamó— ¿Desde cuándo?_

 _La guerrera del fuego comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Darien amaba a Serena, él jamás la abandonaría a propósito – salvo la vez que la dejó por esa estúpida pesadilla, pero este no era el caso – y menos sin una razón de peso. Algo sonaba mal en esta historia._

 _Serena la miró con ojos acuosos y contestó:_

— _Desde que se fue._

— _¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo tan importante como eso, Serena? —le reclamó, a sabiendas que lo que menos precisaba eran reproches de ninguna índole._

 _Pero entonces, la conversación se vio cortada cuando Chibi Chibi encendió la radio. Rei se agachó y mirando dulcemente a la chiquilla, le dijo:_

— _Escucha Chibi Chibi…Serena y yo estamos hablando de algo muy importante, ¿podrías apagar la radio?_

 _De repente, el locutor anunció:_

" _ **¡SÍ QUE ES UNA SORPRESA! EL GRUPO THREE LIGHTS SE DESINTEGRARÁ"**_

 _Las dos Sailor giraron sus rostros hacia el aparato._

— _¿Qué Three Lights se desintegrará? — dijo Rei. Todo se ponía cada vez más enredado._

 _Se oyó la inconfundible voz de Taiki confirmando la noticia._

 _ **Suavicé mi expresión, comprendiendo su cólera hacia mí.**_

— _**Sólo imaginar el dolor que debió haber sentido, me lastima. Si pudiera cambiar lo ocurrido lo haría. —no estaba justificándome. Era lo que realmente sentía.**_

— _ **Es imposible retroceder el tiempo. Lo peor es que en esos momentos Seiya estuvo con ella. Se convirtió en parte importante de su vida y aunque no creo que Serena llegó a enamorarse de él, de algo si estoy segura…sus sentimientos se vieron confundidos.**_

 _ **Si alguien tenía la capacidad de atizar la fragilidad de mi corazón, con la más cruel verdad, era Rei. Cada cosa que decía daba en el blanco, restregándome mi torpeza.**_

— _**¡Ya lo sé! —mascullé—.Todo eso lo sé a la perfección, pero…— Hice el brazo hacia atrás y le di un puñetazo tan fuerte a la pared que oí el rechinar de huesos y las uñas se enterraron en la palma de mi mano. Aun así, el daño físico era incomparable a la ira que se hallaba sofocándome — cuando descubrí que seríamos los reyes de Tokyo de Cristal, me sentí tan agobiado por las responsabilidades que nos traería. Estúpidamente creí que si iba a Estados Unidos lograría un mejor futuro para ambos.**_

— _ **El futuro no es algo que se puede controlar Darien, menos si no aprendes que el presente es aquello que lo define — La madurez de Rei me asombró. Siempre la he considerado una joven cabal y directa —. Y si realmente la amas, deberías decírselo más seguido. Recuerda que Serena es demasiado insegura con respecto a ti.**_

 _ **Una suave sonrisa se gestó en mi faz.**_

— _ **Lo haré…— perfilé la vista hacia Serena, seguía riendo y jugando con Mina —. Juro que lo haré…**_

Durante la hora siguiente pasaron un distendido momento. Ya había oscurecido cuando abandonaron el local de juegos.

—Chicos, ¿qué les parece si vamos al templo? —propuso Rei.

— ¡Qué buena idea! —celebró Lita —. Compremos algunos bocadillos para comer todos juntos.

—Lo sentimos, chicas, pero Serena y yo iremos a otro lado. —Darien educadamente rechazó la invitación.

—Es una lástima que no vendrán. —comentó Amy afligida.

Mina, parada junto a Serena, le dio unos suaves toquecitos en el brazo mientras canturreaba:

— ¿No lo ves, Amy? Está más que claro — Un resplandor travieso se expandió a través de las pupilas celestes —. Ay, pillines, si querían estar solitos debieron decirlo antes. Seguro que se deben muchos besos.

— ¡Mina, no es lo que imaginas! —chilló Serena acalorada. Y aunque resultasen correctas sus presunciones, no las aceptaría delante de ellas—. Nosotros…

—Ya, ya. No hace falta que expliquen la parte hentai. — los comentarios indebidos de Venus, como de costumbre, pusieron en aprietos a la pareja haciéndolos sonrojarse.

— ¡Mina! —la reprendió el grupo, excepto Darien. El pobre hombre se había convertido en una piedra y su cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

Serena, llena de vergüenza, cogió a su novio del brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras.

—Ay, Mina. Tú nunca cambias, siempre tan indiscreta— Rei le hizo ver su error —. Además, ellos necesitan estar juntos el mayor tiempo que puedan, ya que es muy probable que Darien regrese nuevamente a Estados Unidos.

Si bien lo sucedió con Galaxia estancó los planes de Darien, no tenían garantías de que se quedaría en Japón.

— ¿En serio, lo crees Rei? — perquirió Amy, con desazón. La pelinegra fijo la mirada hacia donde se había ido la pareja y no respondió — Si es así, tendremos que cuidar de Serena y evitar que se deprima.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En el templo Hikawa, el tronar de frituras – entre dientes ávidos de masticar todo lo que fuese comestible – servía de compañía al cuchicheo que reinaba en la habitación de Rei. Las Inners se divertían despejando sus jóvenes corazones de las cruentas batallas; y la mejor manera de celebrarlo era pasarlo bien y juntas. Los únicos ausentes en la reunión resultaron – además de Serena y Darien – Luna y Artemis. Los pequeños mininos se escabulleron al salir del Crown.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Abrazados, caminaban parsimoniosamente. La gente, apresurada, se movía en direcciones opuestas y similares a la de ellos. Serena y Darien, exentos de la agitada vida citadina, disfrutaban del cálido contacto que les proporcionaba un simple abrazo. Abrazo que extrañaron…

Darien había perdido toda la inhibición que le impedía mostrarse cariñoso con su novia. Resultaba impresionante como un poco de celos cambió al hombre y optó por mandar al trasto de la basura el qué dirán. A tal punto que, si el padre de Serena hubiese aparecido frente a ellos lo habría enfrentado, cual caballero que lucha por el amor de la damisela, sin importarle que el señor Tsukino le diera cacería por todo Tokio. Bien dicen: _"El valiente puede hasta que el cobarde quiere"_. Y en el caso de Chiba, se podría aplicar tal dicho, obviamente con sutiles modificaciones; por ejemplo, a él lo sacudió el insistente retintín de la inseguridad.

En cambio, Serena se mantenía ajena a semejantes preocupaciones, y si alguna vez se sintió invadida por ellas, ya no más. Tenía la certeza que había experimentado el sentimiento llamado _**"amor"**_ solo con Darien.

Al darse cuenta que a Seiya siempre lo vería como un amigo muy querido, fue hacérselo saber. Le parecía injusto que el chico continuara albergando falsas esperanzas…

 _Luego de ser atrapada por Haruka y Michiru, éstas la llevaron hasta el estadio donde cantarían los Three Lights, cuyo único propósito era asegurarse que diera por terminada su amistad con el trío, aunque sería más correcto decir con Seiya._

 _En los corredores, los técnicos iban de un lado a otro cargando distintos aparatos de sonido e iluminación. No era para menos, aquella sería la actuación final del famoso grupo y debía salir absolutamente perfecta, que se produjera alguna falla se lo consideraría imperdonable._

 _Cuando llegaron frente al camerino, Serena dio unos suaves golpecitos, desde adentro se oyó la voz de Taiki diciendo: "Adelante". Nerviosa, asió el pomo de la puerta y entró, seguida de las Outhers._

— _Bombón…_ _— dijo Seiya, sin poder ocultar el asombro que le causó verla allí, y más al reconocer a sus acompañantes._

 _Haruka lo observaba desafiante._

— _Les deseo buena suerte en su último concierto._ _— Palabras tan comunes pero llenas de sinceridad, tal como lo era Serena._

— _Disculpen, amigos, podrían dejarnos solos un momento, por favor_ _— les solicitó_ _rápidamente el pelinegro. Su osadía causó bastante descontento, en especial al mayor de los Kou. Y casi se vio orillado a rogarle a su hermano_ _—_ _. Sólo quiero hablar con ella, Taiki._

— _Tienen cinco minutos._ _— por supuesto, Haruka añadió su cuota de prepotencia. Ella y Michiru se retiraron, mientras pasaba su brazo posesivamente sobre la cintura de la guerrera de Neptuno._

 _Serena le pidió a la pequeña Chibi Chibi que saliera, algo que acogió de muy buena gana, dando unos saltitos y riendo._

— _Nosotros también._ _— ordenó_ _Kakkyu, comprendiendo la situación. Con cierta inconformidad por parte de Taiki y Yaten._

 _ **Cuando todos se fueron nos quedamos a solas y pensé que había sido un error presentarme allí. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a Haruka ¡Pero no! Siempre de terca. Me sentía incapaz de hablar. Las palabras habían tomado vacaciones y en un momento donde las necesitaba con urgencia.**_

" _ **¿Qué le digo? Seiya, eres importante para mí, pero yo… ¡Dios! Piensa Serena", me regañé. Y antes de que soltara alguna frase, él dio la primera estocada verbal…**_

— _ **Bombón, las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio.**_

 _ **¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no guardaba silencio? No quiero lastimarlo y sé que será irremediable.**_

— _ **S**_ _ **eiya...bueno…**_ _ **— Mordí mi labio inferior, mientras buscaba construir la oración adecuada—.**_ _ **Yo quiero...**_ __

 _ **Los nervios me traicionaban. Parecía una actriz con pánico escénico que se habia quedado muda en pleno acto. Pero a diferencia de una obra, donde todos los sentimientos y movimientos eran programados en el más riguroso ensayo, esta era la realidad. Una realidad, en donde la verdad se resumía en tres precisos vocablos: "Amo a Darien", y a la vez tan cruel de confesar.**_

 _ **De todas formas, me hallé impedida, ya que Seiya decidió acortar mi total falta de léxico.**_

— _ **Por favor, no pienses que me estás causando muchos problemas, solo porque me gustas…Bombón**_ **—** _ **En su rostro se extendió una comprensiva sonrisa que me hizo sentir todavía más culpable. Lentamente se acercó hacia mí, susurrando a escasos centímetros de mi oído**_ **—.** _ **Sabes, cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré**_ _ **— Mis mejillas se encendieron y mirándome con intensidad…**_ **—.** _ **Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea…Bombón**_ _ **— "¡Oh, Dios, Seiya! No digas lo que callas", clamé en mi interior —.**_ _ **Solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou**_ **—** _ **Musité su nombre con timidez. Extraño, pero estos días tenía el particular hábito de dejarme muda —.**_ _ **Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendremos...Espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio.**_

 _ **Sinceridad, eso es lo que percibí, a sabiendas de lo duro que le resultaba decirlo. Soy tan débil que no pude contener mis lágrimas. Villanas que me delataron y bálsamo para el alma, al igual que su sonrisa.**_

— _ **No tienes porqué disculparte, solo...**_ _ **— S**_ _ **e inclinó y depositó un cálido beso en mi rostro**_ _ **—**_ _ **me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce…Bombón.**_

 _ **Lo siento…lo siento, dije miles de veces.**_

" _Oh, amor insensato que sofocáis de pesar al que bien te ama, y lo haces por un amor mucho más grande"_

Sin saber en qué momento, arribaron al parque Juban – un pulmón verde en medio de la jungla de concreto – fueron directo al mirador. El luminoso satélite lunar los cubría y a la vez que se reflejaba en las aguas del lago artificial.

" _El silencio se torna insufrible cuando no hay nada que decir, y deseas tener el poder para quebrantar esa invisible barrera que los separa."_

 _ **Mi mente se encontraba en un lugar lejano donde el intenso brillo de Luna me había transportado.**_

 _ **El trágico pasado…**_

 _ **En aquella época la vida y la posibilidad de amarnos nos fue arrebatada por la envidia. Me resultaba impensable creer que la parquedad de mi carácter acabara con nuestro presente.**_

 _ **Rei tenía razón. Si quería asegurar el futuro junto a la mujer que amo, debía empezar por hacerlo con el ahora.**_

 _ **De pronto, sentí un leve tirón en la chaqueta. Sonreí.**_

— _ **Lo siento, no quería molestarte…— se ruborizó.**_

 _ **¡Dios, se veía tan hermosa! Nunca podría cansarme del suave rosa que teñía sus pómulos.**_

— _ **No me molestas, jamás lo haría — La sorpresa se instaló en su faz. —. Y por supuesto que me siento bien ¿Si es lo que ibas a preguntarme? — la miré divertido, intuyendo lo que diría.**_

 _ **Frunció el entrecejo, observándome sospechosamente.**_

— _ **Pues no te creo. Has estado demasiado callado, a mí no me engañas —pequeña brujita, contigo a veces me siento como un cristal, frágil y transparente — ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?**_

— _**Bueno…pensaba en los Three Lights— se hizo un nudo en mi garganta al mencionarlos —. Supongo que los extrañarás demasiado.**_

" _ **Especialmente a Seiya Kou", mordí mi lengua tragándome aquello.**_

— _ **Sí…— ¡Vaya, idiota que eres Chiba! Esperabas que contestara que no —. Son muy importantes para las chicas y para mí. Además, estos meses compartimos tantas cosas buenas y malas con ellos. Seiya, se volvió una persona muy especial, de alguna manera me recordaba a ti…**_

 _ **¡Especial! Ahí estaba otra vez el "gusanito" de los celos, enervándome la sangre. Pero era mi responsabilidad al traerlos a colación**_

— _**¿Qué tanto? — Bajé la cabeza fijando mis azuladas irises en las suyas y…— ¿Qué tan importante se tornó Seiya para ti? — No supe en qué momento escapó la pregunta que temía argüir. No quería desconfiar de ella, y al final lo hice.**_

 _ **Sostuve una pose recta y orgullosa, aun si por dentro la ansiedad me consumía. Pero como algunos dicen: "Al mal paso darle prisa". Y si ella había dejado de amarme era mejor saberlo en ese instante, a continuar juntos por un futuro predestinado.**_

 _ **Los segundos que demoró en responder se hicieron eternos.**_

— _ **Seiya es tan valioso para mí como las chicas...**_

 _ **La interrumpí.**_

— _**¿Sólo eso? ¿No hay nada más que un sentimiento de amistad?**_

— _**¿Qué otro sentimiento piensas que puede haber?**_

 _ **A ver… ¿era posible que Serena me estuviera mintiendo?**_

— _**Amor…—repliqué con obviedad—. Seiya está enamorado de ti y no soy idiota como para no percatarme de ello y creo que tú tampoco eres tan ingenua para no darte cuenta — Su semblante se volvió pálido, fantasmal diría. Por primera vez sus ojos evitaron los míos. Lo sabía. Siempre supo lo que él sentía por ella —. Respóndeme una cosa, ¿lo amas?**_

 _ **Retuve el aliento…**_

— _ **Sí…lo amo — Mi corazón dejó de latir y el aire contenido en mis pulmones me ahogaba. Serena se aproximó hacia mí y asiendo entre sus frágiles manos mi rostro, declaró —: Pero jamás podré amarlo del mismo modo en que te amo a ti, Darien.**_

— _ **Serena…—musité.**_

 _ **Posó uno de sus finos y largos dedos en mi boca, silenciándome.**_

— _ **Sólo escúchame…por favor — Asentí —. El amor se puede dar de muchas maneras. Amamos a nuestros padres, hermanos y amigos, sin embargo todos esos amores son distintos porque ellos también lo son. Y aún más distinto es el que sentimos por la persona elegida para compartir la vida entera — Tocó su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón —. Ese amor es tan grande que no solo ocupa el corazón sino que forma parte del alma. Así es como yo te amo…con el alma.**_

— _ **El alma…es cierto, y las nuestras están unidas por algo más que un destino. Ellas lo hicieron porque se eligieron, ambas se necesitan — Serena me sonrió, entonces la abracé con la plena certeza de que me amaba —. Te amo…Y sé que a veces puedo parecer frío o desconsiderado contigo, pero te amo. Tú no eres el pasado o futuro predestinado…Eres el presente, ese aquí y ahora que vamos construyendo y con eso basta para mí. No quiero pensar en lo que nos espera, sino que deseo vivir cada momento junto a ti, amarte y hacerte feliz. —confesé con firmeza, profundizando el abrazo.**_

— _ **Darien…— Mi nombre en sus labios sonó cual caricia. Humedad, mi remera se vio bendecida con sus lágrimas, lágrimas que no ocultaban nada y lo decían todo — debiste decírmelo hace mucho tiempo. —me recriminó, entre sollozos.**_

— _ **Siento haberme tardado tanto. Creo que necesitaba un empujón.**_

 _ **Se separó abruptamente, algo que no me agradó, mientras decía.**_

— _**¿Empujón?**_

— _ **No sabes cuan convincente resulta conversar con Rei. — Solo me limité a contarle un poco del diálogo que sostuve con Hino.**_

— _ **Entiendo, ella en ocasiones puede ser aterradora.**_

 _ **Reímos…**_

 _ **Observé brevemente la Luna — esa noche parecía hipnotizarme con su resplandor — hasta que… Serena se colgó de mi brazo y preguntó:**_

— _ **Darien, en verdad, ¿me amas? — Sus pómulos se tornaron sonrosados y me miró esperanzada.**_

 _ **¿Dudaba? Tanto le costaba creerme…**_

" _Lo que él no sabía, era que ella no dudaba de su amor, sino que anhelaba oírle una vez más pronunciar…_ _ **TE AMO**_ _"_

 _ **Quizás, se escucharía trillado lo que iba a decirle, pero cuando amas, exponerte a la cursilería es el remedio a cualquier incertidumbre...**_

— _ **Mi amor por ti…es más grande que el universo.**_

 _ **Volteamos hasta quedar frente a frente…**_

 _ **Me incliné unos cuantos centímetros, ella cerró sus ojos y la besé…**_

" _Luna, círculo plateado, cómplice de los enamorados, quien no anhele tu resplandor desconoce el amor bajo tu luz…"_

" _El amor alivia como la luz del sol tras la lluvia." (William Shakespeare)_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Nota de Autora

[1] Verso extraído del poema _**"La Luna"**_ de Rodolfo Alfonso.

Las Citas las extraje de las páginas Proverbia y Yavendrás.

Otras son invención mía :)

En Reyanime obtuve los diálogos de los capítulos 194, 195 y 200 de Sailor Moon Stars que utilicé para escribir este oneshot.

Y como siempre digo, los comentarios son bienvenidos…

Gracias por leer :)

Soeul83


End file.
